


The Moment I Can Feel That You Feel That Way Too

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: A simple, happy date night ends in Tom and Barbara's first kiss.
Relationships: Barbara Gilbert/Tom Hereward
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	The Moment I Can Feel That You Feel That Way Too

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched 5x06, and Tom mentions that he's kissed Barbara a few times, which we absolutely did not see in 5x05. I paired that with Barbara's line in 5x05 about never having had a formal relationship before, and this was born... just some sweet fluff for you to enjoy!

In the few weeks since she’s officially begun seeing Tom, Barbara has spent an unhealthy amount of time worrying over what will happen if-- _when--_ Trixie finds out.

Honestly, the only time she isn’t swamped with worry is when she’s focusing on work… or when she’s out with Tom.

They’ve got simple fish and chips tonight, and are strolling the streets of Poplar, currently walking alongside the river. When all that’s left of their food is the crumbs, Tom takes both grease-stained cones and finds a bin for them. Barbara finds she enjoys the walk even more with her hands free.

Tom wraps an arm over her shoulder, and she leans into his side as they walk. A breeze blows over them, sending a shiver down her spine, and he frowns. “Are you cold?”

“No,” she tells him truthfully. “You’re like a very handsome, nice-smelling hot water bottle.”

He gazes down at her with a look in his eyes that makes her heart swell. “That’s good.”

Barbara stares out at the moon reflecting on the water. “Can we stop walking?”

Tom slows without question, and for a moment they just stand there. Her heart feels all fluttery as she leans against him, nearly able to feel his own heartbeat. She’s never felt this with anyone, this sense of absolute happiness just from being in his presence…

“Look at that view,” she murmurs, still watching the river. “It’s beautiful.”

“Absolutely stunning,” he agrees, but something in his voice has changed. Barbara looks up to find Tom looking not at the view but at her. She blushes.

“Tom…”

“Why would I care to look at something so normal as the night sky when I would be happy to stare at your face for the rest of my life?”

She laughs then, and embarrassment at the flattery drives her to press her head into his chest. A moment later she realizes the intimacy of the position she’s put them in, the closeness in the way he holds her, and pulls away, her breath catching in her throat. “Sorry--”

“Don’t be.” He catches her wrist as she tries to step back. “I’m comfortable if you are.”

Barbara can only manage to nod, her gaze darting from his eyes to his lips. Tom rests one hand on her hip, and then the hand around her wrist moves up to stroke her cheek, tucking a loose bit of hair behind her ear. He leans in a bit, and she feels pulled towards him, too.

She’s never kissed anyone, never had anyone kiss her. But she wants so desperately to kiss him now.

Her voice is quiet and shaky. “Tom…”

“Barbara.” He smiles as he says her name, and then leans down, ever so gently pressing his lips to hers. Both of his hands are cupping her face now, and she winds her arms around his neck, unsure what to do but needing to be closer to him. He leads the kiss and she loses herself in the sensation, feeling pleasantly dazed by the time they break apart.

“That was wonderful,” she murmurs.

“I would have to agree.” Tom is smiling at her like she’s the most perfect woman in the world, and with him, she almost feels like she is. Barbara leans into him again, not worrying about resting her head on his chest.

“That was my first kiss,” she admits. She feels Tom shift against her, but his tone is one of simple curiosity.

“Really? You’ve never kissed anyone?”

“Never,” she confirms. “I wasn’t really… _allowed_ to date, I suppose, though I can’t recall ever having any desire to. And after I left home, I was busy with training, and then I came here.” She looks up at him with a smile quirking her lips. “But anyway, as far as I can tell, that kiss was splendid.”

“It absolutely was,” Tom agrees instantly. His adoring expression turns a bit playful. “Would you like a second kiss?”

Barbara beams and turns to face him again, her fingers curling into his lapels. “I think I would.”

“What the lady desires,” Tom murmurs, his hands drifting to her hips. And then he leans down and connects their lips again.

Kissing, Barbara decides, is something she’s been sorely missing out on.

Then again… she can’t imagine kissing anyone other than Tom.

Their second kiss turns into a third, and a fourth, each one better than the last.

Yes, she thinks, kissing Tom is wonderful indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos, or find me on tumblr at valdyers !


End file.
